


Dreams Fade

by LuvBusters



Category: Ghostbusters (1984 movie), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Encouraging Friends, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: A past relationship comes back to haunt Egon. Will it ruin his new budding relationship with Janine?
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Original Female Character, Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Dreams Fade

It’s another beautiful summer day in New York. Janine is working at her desk, humming lightly to an upbeat song on the radio. She’s been in a remarkably good mood ever since she and Egon had started dating not quite two weeks ago. 

He had finally admitted his feelings for her after he had started having fantasies about her while out on busts. Peter had told him bluntly to sit down with Janine and tell her before his loss of concentration on the job got someone killed. 

So, after returning to the firehouse that day, he nervously asked her out to dinner, where he admitted he was in love with her. Janine, of course, was ecstatic, grabbing him and kissing him passionately at the restaurant. 

Their relationship became intimate shortly after. Since then, they were surprisingly professional at the office, but Egon spent almost every night at Janine’s place. The others didn’t mind; they were happy the two finally got together. And Egon’s concentration on the job had returned to his usual stoic, serious self. 

It’s Thursday afternoon; the guys are out on a call. Janine looked up to see a woman slowly walking into the firehouse. 

“Can I help you?” Janine asked as she took in the woman’s appearance. She was a tall young woman; Janine estimated her to be in her late twenties. She was a bit taller than Janine with shoulder length brown, wavy hair. She was wearing a royal blue skirt with a thin, white blouse, the top two buttons left undone, revealing just enough of her cleavage to be appealing. She wasn’t wearing any stockings with her five inch nude colored stilettos. 

“Yes! I was hoping to speak with Dr. Spengler! Is he here?” the woman asked, her voice dripping with seductive undertones. 

Janine stood, slightly frowning. “No, they’re all out on a call. I can give him a message for you?”

“Sure. My name is Sylvia Chappel. I knew Egon when he taught at Columbia. Why don’t you ask him about the paranormal class he taught there sometime? He probably won’t talk about it, but Venkman can give you the details. It’s something he’s not proud of, I think. But, that’s why I’m here. I’ll give you my number.” 

Sylvia took a small piece of paper and a pen from Janine’s desk and wrote down the hotel and phone number. She then sauntered out of the firehouse. 

Janine burst into tears, screaming as she threw the vase of flowers Egon had given her the day before across the room. 

*********************  
The guys returned to the firehouse an hour later. 

“Where’s Janine? She’s usually here?” Ray said. 

“It’s three-thirty. Perhaps she’s taking a late lunch?” Egon replied.

As they got out of Ecto-1 and put up their gear, Winston noticed a note on Janine’s desk. “Hey, this looks like a message for Egon!” He handed the note to Egon.

Egon read it, his eyes widening. “Oh no! This is bad! This is extremely bad!” 

“What?” Peter asked.

“Do you remember Sylvia Chappell from Columbia?”

“Yeah! Wasn’t she that undergrad student you had a hot fling with?” 

Egon blushed profusely. “I wouldn’t say that necessarily.”

Peter smirked. “Why not?, you looked exhausted every time I saw you for almost a month!”

“What’s the note say?” Winston asked.

“The note is written in Janine’s handwriting. It says that Sylvia stopped by. She wants to meet with me. All the note says is it’s in regard to the class I taught at Columbia, I’m not proud of it, and it’s the reason she’s in New York. And …. it also says Janine has quit.”

The guys’ eyes widened. 

“Egon! Did you get her PREGNANT?!” Ray asked in shock.

“Absolutely NOT!” Egon replied. “I used a condom every time!”

“Damn man! How many times did you do it?!” Winston said, smiling.

Egon cleared his throat. “I used a condom eight times, which is the total number of times we had sexual intercourse.”

“Those things aren’t 100%, you know?” Peter pointed out.

“There’s a phone number listed. I’ll call and get to the bottom of this,” Egon said sternly. He picked up the receiver on Janine’s desk and dialed the number.

“Hello?”

“Is this Sylvia?”

“Egon! I see you got my message?”

“I did. What is this all about?”

“I prefer to talk in person. Can you meet me at my hotel room?”

“I prefer somewhere in public, if you don’t mind?”

“Sure. When and where?”

“As soon as possible.” Egon gave her the name of a small bistro not far from the firehouse.

“I’ll see you in about fifteen minutes.”

**************************  
It was nearly twenty-five minutes later when Sylvia arrived. Egon was waiting outside of the bistro, a grim expression on his face. 

Sylvia ran up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Egon, darling! How have you been?”

He pulled away from her, wiping off the lipstick mark on his cheek. “Fine. Let’s go in and sit down.” 

He opened the door and escorted her to a small table by a window in the corner. A waitress stepped over and took their orders. Egon ordered a glass of water; Sylvia ordered a cappuccino. He sat and glared at her until the waitress returned with their drinks. Once the waitress had gotten out of earshot, Egon began his interrogation. 

“Is this about a child? Did you conceive a child during our relationship in college? I used condoms but I know they aren’t foolproof.”

Sylvia smiled. “Always getting right to the point.” She sat down her cappuccino. “No, Egon. I didn’t get pregnant.”

“Then why the hint to that time in college? And why was it necessary to tell Janine?”

“Hmmm. Must’ve upset her, huh?”

“It did. She’s decided to quit.”

“Oh! Well, I didn’t intend on doing that!”

“Then what did you intend to do, Sylvia?” Egon’s voice was angry, the look on his face was dark.

Her smile faded. “Ok, yes. I was hoping to ruffle her feathers a bit. I’ve never forgotten that time with you. The company I work for wants to transfer me to their New York office. So I thought I’d pay you a little visit while I was in town.”

Egon crossed his arms and glared at Sylvia. “So, you wanted to have a little fling while you’re here?”

“Why not? I’m here for the next two days doing interviews and touring the office. Thought I’d find a way to keep myself ‘entertained.’”

“Did it ever occur to you that I may be in a relationship?”

“No, but I know you. I figured you’d never settle down so I was willing to take a chance. Are you seeing someone?”

“Sort of. I mean, I do see her every day.”

Sylvia’s eyes widened. “Oh my goodness! You and the secretary?!” 

Egon just continued to glare at her.

“Oh please, Egon! You could do so much better! I’ve seen pictures in the paper and in tabloids. She’s always standing very close to you, so I assumed there might be something there? But I didn’t know she would actually quit! She must feel very threatened?”

Egon stood, pulling out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and leaving it on the table. “I’ve heard enough, Sylvia! You know nothing about Janine and what kind of a woman she is! But for your information, she’s more of a woman than you can ever hope to be! Do not come by the firehouse again, and do NOT call me!” He turned and left. 

***************************  
Back at the firehouse, Egon told the others what happened at the bistro. He also told them he’s deeply in love with Janine; he even admitted to marrying her eventually. 

“Well, you’ve gotta go after her!” Peter said. 

“Yeah! Get her to come back!” Ray added.

“Explain everything to her; she’ll change her mind once she knows all the facts,” Winston said confidently.

Egon nodded and went to the kitchen phone. He dialed Janine’s number but no answer. He then called her parents’ house. Her mother told him that she wasn’t there, but she had called earlier. She said Janine sounded upset; she had quit her job and was going somewhere to think things through. 

“Where did she go? Her sister’s?” Egon asked desperately.

“She wouldn’t say,” Mrs. Melnitz said. “But, knowing Jay, it’s one of her friends’ houses.” After a brief silence, she added, “I don’t know what’s happened, but I do know about your relationship. If she’s gotten the wrong impression about something, just be bluntly honest with her. She responds better with straight answers.”

“I will, and thank you.”

“You’re welcome Egon. I really do hope it all works out.”

He could hear the gentle sincerity in her voice and smiled. “I’ll let you know; thank you again.”

He then dialed Janine’s sister’s number. She told him basically the same thing. She knew something had happened to make her quit, but she didn’t know where Janine had gone. 

“Go to her place and wait,” Peter advised. “She’s gotta go home eventually. Be there when she does - straighten this out.”

Egon agreed and headed to Janine’s apartment. 

**********************  
It was almost nine o’clock that evening when Janine unlocked her apartment door and stopped as she was stepping inside. “Egon! What are you doing here?!”

He was sitting on the couch, his eyes red and swollen. He stood and met Janine in the doorway, hugging her tightly. “Oh Janine! I thought I’d lost you!”

She hugged him back. “I’m confused. And how did you get in my apartment?!”

He reluctantly pulled away from her, closing the door. He took her hand and led her over to the couch. “I’m sorry; I got your super to let me in. I told him it was a dire emergency that I speak to you. We didn’t know where you had gone! You weren’t at your parents’ house or your sister’s. We didn’t know where else to look or who to call! I stayed here in hopes that you’d return soon.”

“I’m sorry but that’s the way I wanted it. I went over to my friend Monica’s place. I needed time to think and didn’t want to be interrupted. I’m sorry.”

“What did you need to think about?”

“Sylvia made it sound like she had a really good time with you in college. But, she also made it sound like she needed to see you about something important. It had to do with your time in college. Maybe it’s just my overactive imagination, but I was afraid you had gotten her pregnant and she was here to make you marry her.” Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. “Then I realized that I love you too much to just give up on what we have together. If you fathered a child with her, then I’ll accept that. I won’t stand between you and your child. I’ll even learn to love it like my own. But I will not give you up to her! Not unless you want me to?”

Egon’s heart almost broke at hearing her words. “I was afraid that had happened as well, even though I always used a condom. She was an undergraduate student at Columbia when I was teaching. She said she needed some tutoring and was hoping I could help her after class hours. It quickly became obvious that she was only interested in a physical relationship. I’m ashamed to admit that I was quite flattered. And …. well, it had been some time since I had been with a woman. I … umm…. became smitten with her and one thing led to another. I found myself spending more time with her, but I was worried I would lose my job. It lasted a month and then I ended it. 

But that’s not the reason she’s here. The company she works for wants to transfer her to their office here in New York. She was hoping to rekindle our relationship while she was in town. That’s all.”

Janine smiled through her tears. “What did you say?”

Egon smiled as he wiped away another tear running down her cheek. “I told her that I’m already in a relationship. With you.”

Janine gasped. “Egon! We’ve only been dating a week and a half!”

“Do you not consider that a relationship?” he asked coyly.

“I didn’t say that! It’s just …. we’ve never really discussed our relationship. Are you officially my boyfriend?”

Egon took her hand in his. “Janine, will you be my girlfriend?”

She smiled. “Yes! And will you be my boyfriend?”

“Absolutely!” He leaned in and kissed her on the lips deeply. Then, he stood and led Janine to her bedroom. 

“Egon! Do you have protection?” 

“No, I don’t.” He continued walking with her to the bedroom, then gently seated her on the bed. 

Janine smiled seductively as she slipped off her shoes. “Aren’t you worried about me getting pregnant?”

He smiled as he removed his shirt and pants. “Not in the least.”

She looked at him surprised. “Why not?”

He hovered above her on the bed in only his boxers, coaxing Janine to lay down. He leaned down to whisper: “because I love you and if that happens, I’ll just have to marry you earlier than I’d planned.” He then covered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately. 

She broke the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You know I’ll say yes.”

“I do.”

“Besides, I’m on the pill.” She trailed kisses down his neck and across his throat. 

“And you know those aren’t always effective?” he asked, reveling in her kisses.

“I realize that. But, since it would be your child, I have no problem with it.”

He smiled, a seductive grin tugging at his lips. “Then let’s get started. What will be, will be.”

Janine squealed in delight as Egon began to make love to her.


End file.
